Inazuma eleven go Shirayuki Intermède (en pause)
by Shirayuki Yukine
Summary: Suite d'Inazuma eleven go Shirayuki, qui se passe avant les événements de chrono stone.
1. Chapter 1

Rendez-vous avec Kyousuke

C'était aujourd'hui que moi et Kyousuke avions choisi de sortir. Natsumi-san en avait encore trop fait : assise sur ma chaise roulante dans une robe longue à dentelle blanche avec des sandales assorties, j'attendais devant la barrière, accompagnée d'un Hakuryuu visiblement irrité.

Il me fixait pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Je cachais mon œil droit de ma main.

Koujirou : Comme je le pensais ça fait bizarre hein ?

Natsumi-san m'avait également prêtée une barrette à fleurs blanches qu'elle utilisa pour dégager mon éternelle mèche, révélant mon deuxième œil allant du bleu au rouge, accentuant le vairon de mes yeux, l'autre étant du orange au violet.

Hakuryuu : Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! C'est juste que... Tu fasses autant d'effort pour Tsurugi... Ça m'énerve. Et puis... C'est la première fois que... Je te regarde dans les yeux, en quelques sortes...

Il rougit à la dernière phrase. Je lui offris un sourire tendre et il se detourna de moi et remarqua Kyousuke.

Hakuryuu : Tu es en retard Tsurugi !

Kyousuke : Je suis en avance Bakakuryuu*!

Hakuryuu commença sa riposte mais Kyousuke l'ignora : il se mit à son tour à me fixer. Je mis à rougir. Cette fois c'est moi qui detourna le regard.

Koujirou : Bonjour Kyousuke, on y va ?

Kyousuke : Ah oui. À plus tard Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu : Ouais à plus.

Kyousuke se plaça derrière moi et se mit à pousser la chaise. Je vis Natsumi-san ricaner à travers la fenêtre et soupira; nous nous dirigions vers le centre-ville.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Kyousuke avait prévu. Vu que je ne pouvais plus marcher, il ne pouvait pas me proposer grand chose. À ma surprise, il m'amena à l'ouest de la rue marchande et on entra... Dans une salle d'arcade ?! Je me tournais vers lui.

Kyousuke : Comme on est plutôt limité, je me suis dit que j'allais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu n'es sûrement jamais allé, à cause du 5th sector.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux : c'est vrai que je n'étais jamais allé dans une salle d'arcade avant. Mais comment le savait-il ? Il l'avait demandé à mon père peut-être. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. Il avait du beaucoup y réfléchir.

Koujirou : Merci Kyousuke. Par contre comme c'est la première fois que je viens, je ne sais pas du tout comment jouer.

Kyousuke : C'est pas un problème, je vais t'apprendre.

Il m'amena devant plusieurs des machines. Certaines se jouent seul ou à deux. Kyousuke est étonnamment bon à chacun de ses jeux. Si ce n'était pas pour le football, je penserai qu'il passe tout son temps libre ici !

Mon regard fut attiré par un loup en peluche dans la machine à pinces. Sans dire un mot, Kyousuke glissa une pièce dans la machine et me sourit. Je pris donc mon temps pour attraper la peluche, coacher par Kyousuke ; c'est donc avec une peluche de loup noir que je quittais la salle d'arcade avec lui.

À ma surprise, Kyousuke m'amena à la tour d'Inazuma. Je le regardais dans l'incompréhension, après tout, je ne pouvais pas monter la tour. Et là, je fus encore plus surprise : Kyousuke me pris telle une mariée et monta la tour lentement en faisant attention à ne pas me lâcher. Je pouvais voir qu'il rougissait mais je ne lui en tins pas rigueur; j'étais dans le même état. Je suis sûr qu'il avait agit sans vraiment y réfléchir. Nous montions en silence, arrivés en haut il m'asseya sur le bord de la plate-forme, puis s'asseya à mes côtés. Il y eu un court silence avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

Kyousuke: Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis un moment...

Koujirou : ?

Kyousuke : À propos du jour de la finale.

Je voyais où il voulait en venir.

Kyousuke : Lorsque j'ai quitté ta chambre ce jour-là, j'ai rencontré une femme extrêmement étrange qui voulait te voir. Est-ce que...

Koujirou : Oui, c'était bien ma mère.

Il y eu un nouveau silence.

Koujirou : Elle était venue m'emporter avec elle.

Kyousuke fut extrêmement surpris. Je pouvais comprendre. Jamais une personne normale ne serait allée voir son enfant, qu'elle a abandonné des années auparavant, à l'hôpital dans l'unique but de le récupérer. Aucune personne normale du moins.

Koujirou : Ma mère n'est pas quelqu'un de normal. Si elle est venue, c'est qu'elle avait un objectif bien précis...Mais elle y a renoncé, pour le moment.

Kyousuke : Sinon tu ne serais plus là.

J'acquiésçais.

Koujirou : Elle a dit qu'elle le donnait un sursis et a remis partiellement mon corps en marche.

Kyousuke : Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ?

J'hésitais à répondre. Comment dire à la personne que tu aimes que ta mère n'est pas humaine et que par défaut toi non plus ?

Voyant mon hésitation, Kyousuke abandonna sa question. Je l'en remerciai et nous continuions de discuter le temps que le ciel s'assombrisse. Je mangeais chez Kyousuke, Yuuishi était à la maison ce week-end ainsi que les parents de Kyousuke. J'étais nerveuse. Le trac arriva à son paroxysme lorsque nous arrivâmes à la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'environ la trentaine, dont la forme des yeux me rappellais Kyousuke.

... : Bonsoir, tu dois être Shirayuki Koujirou-san ? Je suis Tsurugi Akemi, la mère de Kyousuke. Entrez.

Koujirou : Bonsoir et enchantée.

Yuuichi : Bienvenue Koujirou, bon retour Kyousuke.

Yuuichi a été opéré peu de temps après la fin de l'Holy Road, et reprenait lentement mais sûrement le contrôle de ses jambes. Il marchait maintenant en béquilles.

On s'installa rapidement à table; je fis donc la connaissance d'Akira-san, le père des Tsurugi, et ont eu un joyeux repas. Il commencait à se faire tard donc Akemi-san demanda à Kyousuke de me raccompagner. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la rue, Hakuryuu attendait déjà à l'entrée de la maison. J'arrêtais Kyousuke avant que l'ont soit dans son champ de vision.

Kyousuke : Il y a un problème ?

Je ne tenais plus. Je me levais de ma chaise roulante et perdis l'équilibre. Kyousuke me rattrapa par reflexe et j'en profita : je l'embrassa, chastement, sur la bouche.

Il prit un moment avant de réagir. Devenu rouge comme une tomate, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. Je le regarderai dans les yeux.

Koujirou : Merci pour cette journée Kyousuke, bonne soirée.

Je laissais Kyousuke, me remplaçais sur ma chaise et rejoins Hakuryuu. De dos, sûrement pour cacher ses rougeurs, il nous salua de la main.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la peine de préciser mais j'eus évidemment le droit à une pluie de questions de la part de Natsumi-san et Hakuryuu à peine rentrée.

Et voilà un petit avant goût de la suite et, bien sûr, je profite de la Saint Valentin pour publier. Bonnes fêtes~!


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas abandonné mon histoire, pas d'inquiétude. J'écris simplement très lentement et j'ai eu des cours et des exams aussi . Dans tous les cas voici la suite de l'histoire et bientôt, le début de l'action et des révélations.

L'attaque de Shirayuki Yukine

Tenma a été choisi pour un programme d'éducation au football à travers le Japon. Nous avons décidé de nous rassembler avant son départ pour un pique-nique au bord de la rivière. Bien sûr, ils jouent au foot. Ne pouvant les rejoindre, j'avais simplement cuisiner une partie du repas, après tout, une équipe de foot, des managers et des coachs, ça fait beaucoup de monde ! On terminait les derniers onigiris* avant d'appeler tout le monde.

Koujirou : Tout le monde, à table !

Tous stoppèrent le jeu et s'installèrent dans l'herbe. Kyousuke m'aida à m'installer; je me trouvais donc entre lui et Hakuryuu.

Tous : Itadakimasu*!  
Natsumi : Il y a tellement de jeunes en pleine croissance, j'aurais voulu aider à la cuisine aussi.  
Koujirou : Tu fais déjà tant de choses à la maison, je voulais faire les choses dans la maison pour une fois.

C'était à moitié vrai ; je voulais certes cuisiner mais je voulais aussi éviter aux autres la cuisine de Natsumi-san. Je voyais Endou, Tenma et Hakuryuu me remercier silencieusement. Ce fut plutôt dur de cuisiner en chaise roulante, Hakuryuu m'a donc aidée.

Aoi : C'est vraiment bon !  
Nishiki : C'est clair, tu devrais en prendre de la graine Midori.  
Midori : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
Shindou : Allons du calme.  
Akane : *bruits de clic d'appareil photo* Shin-sama mangeant assis sur l'herbe~  
Kariya : Ça ressemble plus à une foire qu'à un pique-nique.  
Kirino : Eh bien mange en silence toi au moins.  
Sangoku : Un peu d'ambiance ne fait pas de mal.  
Amagi : Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, pas vrai Kageyama ? *attrape Hikaru *  
Hikaru : O-oui Amagi-senpai !  
Kurumada : Lâche-le tu l'étouffes. *rire*  
Hamano : On aurait du aller pêcher, comme ça on aurait fait du poisson grillé.  
Hayami : De toute façon, c'était fermé aujourd'hui.  
Shinsuke : N'empêche, c'est incroyable que tu aies été sélectionné pour ce projet Tenma !  
Tenma : C'est sûr mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour montrer à quel point le football est amusant dans tout le pays. Je suis sur que le football sera heureux !  
Kurama : Et il est reparti.  
Ichino : On va continuer à s'entraîner pas vrai Aoyama ?  
Aoyama : Ouais, t'as intérêt à bien t'entraîner aussi pendant ton voyage.  
Tenma : Comptez sur moi senpais !  
Endou : C'est dommage que Gouenji et le coach Kudou est refusés l'invitation.  
Kidou : Coach Kudou et les autres on encore des affaires à régler par rapport à la fin de la Résistance .  
Koujirou : Oui, papa aussi au niveau du 5th sector. Mais peut-être qu'il arrivera plus tard.  
Hakuryuu : J'ai hâte de jouer avec lui !  
Kyousuke : L'heure est au repas pour le moment Bakakuryuu.  
Hakuryuu : Comment as-tu osé m'appeler ?!

Je rigolais silencieusement aux discussions qui partaient dans tous les sens. Je pris un sandwich et commençais à manger, mais je n'avais pas d'appétit. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.  
Hier, une de mes tantes maternelles m'avait envoyer un message ; c'est la première fois que ça arrivait. De plus, le message disait simplement : " Elle arrive". Pas besoin de dire de qu'il s'agissait. Cette fois, elle ne partira pas seulement si je lui demande. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Le repas se termina et après avoir nettoyé, ils retournaient presque tous sur le terrain. Je m'étais déjà rassise sur ma chaise.

Kyousuke :Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as presque rien manger, et ne dis pas rien après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

Je souris. Aucun échappatoire à la question ne me vint à l'esprit, autant dire la vérité.

Koujirou : Ma mère va revenir.

Kyousuke pris un air sérieux.

Kyousuke : Quand ?  
Koujirou : Sûrement aujourd'hui.

Kyousuke ne dit rien puis continua.

Kyousuke : Que vas-tu faire ?

Je me crispais.

Koujirou : Je ne veux pas partir avec elle mais, je ne sais pas comment l'empêcher...!  
Kyousuke : On trouvera un moyen.

Je me tournais vers lui et il me sourit. Je lui souris en retour.

Hakuryuu : Tsurugi, ramène-toi tout de suite !  
Kyousuke : Il fait exprès c'est sûr. On en reparlera plus tard. * à Hakuryuu * J'arrive !

Je rigolais à sa remarque. Hakuryuu s'arrange toujours pour ne pas nous laisser seuls, ce qui est assez amusant au fond. Mais j'aimerais aussi être seule avec Kyousuke de temps en temps mais c'est un peu embarrassant à dire à haute voix.

Endou : Ah ! Gouenji !  
Gouenji : Désolé du retard, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?  
Haruna : Ils allaient commencé un match, tu les rejoins ?  
Gouenji : J'arrive dans une seconde.

Papa se tourna vers moi pour me dire bonjour. J'étais encore chez Endou donc on ne s'était pas encore vu. Au moment où il arriva à mon niveau, un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Oh non...!

Midori : Je rêve où il neige !

Je levais la tête vers le ciel. En effet des flocons tombaient du ciel, en Mai. Mon mauvais pressentiment s'était concrétisé plus vite que prévu. Et avant que je ne puisse reagir...

''Bonjour, équipe de Raimon ''

Elle se tenait au milieu du terrain. Personne ne réagi. Normal. Pour les personnes de ce monde, ma mère devait être d'une beauté à couper le souffle : des cheveux blancs ondulés mi-longs attachés en de couettes, des yeux violets perçants, un visage fin, un corps idéalement sculpté sous un t-shirt à bretelles noir, une jupe plissée blanche et des bottes longues blanches et noires. Malgré tout, Tenma fut le premier à réagir.

Tenma : Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle sourit.

Yukine : Enchantée, je suis Shirayuki Yukine, la mère de Koujirou.

Tous restèrent sans voix et avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparue pour se trouver entre moi et Papa.

Yukine : Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma fille pendant toutes ces années, je vous remercie. Je vais la ramener maintenant.  
Kyousuke : Quand va-t-elle revenir ?

Elle se tourna vers Kyousuke puis apparue devant lui.

Yukine : Oh, tu es le garçon de la dernière fois ! Tsurugi Kyousuke c'est ça ? Tu es le petit-ami de ma fille je suppose ?

Kyousuke la fixa du regard. Elle finit par continuer et déclara, choquant tout le monde.

Yukine : Vous serez obligés de vous séparer malheureusement, parce que Koujirou ne reviendra jamais ici.  
Aoi : Il est hors de question que l'on accepte ça, Koujirou est notre amie !  
Tenma : C'est vrai, il n'y a pas une autre solution ?  
Hakuryuu : Vous avez abandonnée Kou-chan il y a des année et vous revenez pour l'enlever ?!  
Kyousuke : On ne va pas vous laisser faire !  
Yukine : Qui vous a demandé votre avis ?

Glaciale. Sa voix avait paralysé tous ceux présents et le regard glacial qu'elle avait jeté avait ramené le silence.

Yukine : Enfin, je savais que ça se passerait comme ça donc, je vous propose un match.  
Shindou : Un match ?

Elle fit un de ses grands sourires, celui qui ne présage rien de bon.

Yukine : Si vous marquer contre nous un seul but, je renonce à emporter Koujirou avec moi, le nombre de but que l'on marque n'est pas important.  
Koujirou : Nous ?  
Yukine : Oui, j'ai pensé que c'était l'occasion pour une réunion de famille.

Elle claqua des doigts et cinq personnes apparurent, deux que je ne connaissais pas et mes tantes. Je remarquais tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Koujirou : Que leur as-tu fait ?  
Yukine : Tu te doutes bien que même si j'avais demandé gentiment ils ne m'auraient pas tous suivie donc, je me suis dit que le contrôle mental serait plus rapide. Certains ont accepté sans mais les autres...

Je me rapprochais rapidement des cinq personnes.

Yukine : Je suppose que tu ne connais pas Luka et Paradox ? Ce sont tes petits cousins, ils sont nés un peu après toi.

Je regardai les deux devant moi. Une fille albinos plus petite que moi aux yeux ambre, avec de longs cheveux blancs en bataille et un tenue assez légère. Je regardais ses jambes de plus près ; elle avait des jambes musclés, plus même que certains d'entre nous. Elle ne réagissait à aucun de mes mouvements, le contrôle mental sans doute. En revanche, le garçon me scruta en même temps que je l'observais. Une taille de lycéen, des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle et des yeux multicolores. Le reste de son visage était caché par un masque noir. Il finit par me parler.

Paradox : Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je m'en moque. Elle a dit qu'elle libérerait Luka si nous vous empêchons de marquer, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Je ne répondis pas et me tourna vers mes tantes. J'allais vers Yukino. Si les deux autres avaient forcément refusées, Yukino a dû accepté sans protester sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas prévenue. Et puis elle ne se serait jamais opposée à ma mère, car elle a peur d'elle.

Yukino : ... Je suis... désolée...  
Koujirou : Merci de m'avoir prévenue, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux à cause de sa longue frange mais je pouvais sentir son air désolé. Elle ne pense pas qu'on réussira à marquer, elle non plus.  
Je regardais mes deux autres tantes et fut prise d'effroi. Je me tournais vers ma mère.

Koujirou : J'ai deux questions avant de commencer.  
Yukine : Je t'en prie.  
Koujirou : Qu'est-il arrivé à tante Yuuki ?

Elle fit une pause avant de sourire. Son œil droit était couvert de bandages...rouges.

Yukine : Je l'avais attaquée mais Yukio s'est interposé donc elle n'a perdu qu'un œil. Une chance finalement, sinon on ne serait que cinq pour jouer !

Cette réponse me fit froid dans le dos, mais il me restait une questions à poser. J'avais peur d'entendre la réponse.

Koujirou : Où est tante Yukihina ?

'' Hu hu, hahahahahaha ! ''

Elle éclata de rire, un vrai rire, montrant son amusement. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde, Yukino et moi compris, frissonna.

Yukine : Ouah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom, tu te souviens d'elle ? Je suppose que l'effacement n'est pas interdimensionnel !

'' Effacement ''. Je pâli. Yukine arrêta son fou rire et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Avec un ton tout à fait normal, elle répondit :

'' Je l'ai tué ''.

C'est là que j'ai compris son objectif : elle n'est pas seulement venue pour me ramener, elle est venue pour me tuer.  
Kyousuke se plaça entre elle et moi.  
Je tremblais de tout mes membres.  
Elle frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

Yukine : Trêve de bavardages, commençons le match voulez-vous ?

Elle se dirigea sur le terrain accompagné du reste de la famille. Kyousuke se retourna vers moi et posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et releva ma tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux . Je cessais de trembler en le regardant. Il ne dit qu'une chose.

'' On va gagner''.

onigiris* Boulettes de riz fourrées et entourées de nori.

Itadakimasu* Formule de remerciement et de bénédiction pour le repas.


End file.
